Who wears Short shorts?
by ChaoticThought
Summary: Short BB fics. Story 1: Circle of Fate part 1- Max and his friends have just arrived in Ireland, where they find out fist hand not all stories they hear are just fantasy... ReiMax, KaiTyson


Who Wears Short Shorts?

I was reading around and stumbled upon a fanfic by Sliverlily aka Bloodmoon. It was called "How We Met". It was a story made up of different fanfic snippets (all Yami Yuugi/Yuugi fics, ad really good ones, at that!) and I thought it was a great Idea, so I stole it! Yes, this is going to be a little achieve of fanfics (multiple pairings) that I was going to make, but probably won't. If they're popular enough, I just might…but don't count on it.

Circle of Fate

Total AU. Max's mom just bought a new house in Ireland! He and his friends decide to check out the rumor of mystic Fairy circles. Legends never die, and they're about to find out first hand…Kai/Tyson, Rei/Max, Tala/Tyson

GQSammy: I just finished rereading World's End by Mercedes Lackey (again) as well as the book "Elf Fantastic", and this idea popped out. I should be working on finishing ch.7 of Sea's Gem or on ch.1 of Once Again, but my muses are being evil…

Warning: AU. The bit pieces and Beyblade are around, but they aren't part of the main focus, so if you're looking for a major Beyblade fic, leave. This also has shounen-ai (boys who are in love with other boys and KISS and OTHER STUFF) so if you don't like that, leave. Lastly, this is fantasy. If you don't like magic and stuff, leave. If you're ok with all that stuff, keep reading

***************

Max sighed happily as the taxi drove to his new vacation house. Being the son of two famous and incredibly rich parents had it's advantages, of course. His mother was one of the world's top scientists as well as inventors. Many new Beyblade accessories and launchers were credited to her, and she was one of the top paid researchers of Kaiba corp. (GQSammy: Ha! Yu-gi-oh reference just for the heck of it.) His father, on the other hand, was the owner of a chain of Beyblade stores in Japan. Since Max was the only child, it was his right to be spoiled rotten.

The taxi came to a stop in front of the huge modern looking mansion. A soft beige, it looked majestic among the bright green of Ireland's wildlife, and the mist drifting around gave it a mysterious feel. Nearby were tall majestic trees that led to a natural forest. All in all, Max was in love with it at first sight. 

"Well, Maxie, what do you think?" His mother, Judy, ruffled his blond hair fondly as Max looked up at her with his sky blue eyes. 

"I love it mom! This is the best birthday present ever!" Max pulled his mother into a hug as she laughed and hugged him back. (GQSammy: Yes, Max's parents bought him a vacation house for his birthday. Isn't money great? And why Ireland? 'cause they already have property everywhere else. ) Max turned to his two friends, Kai and Kenny, who had come with him. 

Kai was the grandson a multi-billionaire scientist, Voltaire. While his grandfather wasn't cruel and abusive, he did leave Kai alone most of his childhood, making him incredibly independent. Max understood why Voltaire did so, however, after all, his own mom was also a scientist who was high in demand. While Max also had his father, Kai had nobody, making him quiet and aloof. Add a great body, unique blue-gray hair and piercing ruby eyes, and you had a girls (and guy) lining up for miles just to catch a glimpse at him. 

Kenny, on the other hand, made his own fortune. A born genius, he graduated Stanford collage at age 6. What was more unbelievable was that he came from Japan. After that, he went to Tokyo University and graduated there, too. Fluent is over who know how many languages (including dead languages), as well as being a scientist as smart (or smarter) then Max's mother, he was truly incredible. However, since he spent most of his childhood studying and learning, he never really had a childhood. After meeting Max at work (Kenny also worked at Kaiba corp.) he begin making up for that with a vengeance. Now he had two months of paid vacation where he could relax and act like the 16 year old kid he was. 

"Come on, guys, lets go inside!" Max rushed inside of the mansion. As soon as he burst inside, he stooped to gape. A large double staircase led to the second floor. A large chandelier hung above it, filling the room with light. Matching wall lights helped to illuminate the room. 

"Upstairs are the bedrooms. To the right is the kitchen and dining area, the left is the living room, and in then back is the library and billiards (pool) room." Judy couldn't help but smile fondly at the excitement on her only son's face. She knew that the vacation was just what he needed.

****************

"The Wind lord will see you now." nodding his head at the young red haired girl, Tyson turned and begin to walk. Slowly, he entered the jeweled double doors that led to the silver throne of the Wind Lord. Bowing his head, he greeted the Elvenlord. 

"You called for me?" He raised his midnight blue eyes to meet the matching eyes of his brother. Shippu no jin, King of the Underhill, Lord of the northern Wind levelled his gaze at the younger elf. With a careful nod of his head, the audience chamber emptied of all but the two royal siblings. 

"You know why I called you here." seeing the younger boy flinch ever so slightly, Shippu continued. "The Uslee are acting up. We are afraid they might lead a dark hunt soon." He gave a grave look to his younger brother. "Be careful and keep watch for any activity from them. That is all, you are dismissed." The wind lord had to force the smile from coming to his face when he saw the relief come to the younger elf's eyes. 

"Oh, and you and your friend had best not get caught by anyone." Tyson froze as the Elvenlord continued "If you do get caught, or if you bring danger to the underworld…" Tyson slowly turned his head only to freeze again once he was caught in the Wind Lord's glare. Seeing his brother freeze in fear, Shippu softened his gaze. Letting a soft smile grace his usually impassive face, he finally concluded. "just don't harm anyone or let any mortals catch you." Tyson, returning his brother's smile, turned and left the audience chamber. 

Rushing thought the elegant hall and pass all the courtiers who gapped at the young lord-to-be, Tyson couldn't help but grin. His brother had approved! Well, as much as his brother could approve, anyways. Being the lord of the northern wind, he couldn't openly approve of Tyson's trips to the mortal realm, but choosing to "not notice" his younger brother's trips was just as good. 

"Rei! Hey Rei, where are you?" Leaving the large palace that served as court and heading towards the stables, Tyson called out for his best friend. He had been talking to his childhood friend around there before he was called away by his brother. Looking into the various stalls, he didn't notice the shadows behind him until it was too late. 

"Wah!" Tyson cried as he was pushed into a stack of hay. Hearing laughter from behind him, Tyson turned to glare at his childhood friend, Rei. Rei had been born into Court, like him. Golden eyes and long midnight blue hair so dark it almost seemed black, added to his pale skin an lithe built, made him almost irresistible to any normal girl. Unfortunately for him, most women of Faire weren't normal or mortal. Then again, Rei didn't swing that way, so maybe it was a pretty good thing he lived in Faire. 

"Don't do that!" Tyson glared at the dark haired boy as he got up. Seeing rei chuckle at his anger Tyson glared harder. 

"Sorry, sorry. It was to great of an opportunity to pass up." Smiling in apology, Rei helped Tyson up. "I heard you were called to an audience. What's happened?"

"You know, if any of the elders caught you talking with such horrible language, you'll probably get your tongue cut off." Tyson pointed out teasing te other boy. Rei snorted in disgust, then smiled.

"All those old dudes have sticks up their butts, with their formal English and their 'thees' and 'thous' and 'by your leaves' and all that. Besides, you talk the same way I do, as well as most of the younger fay in the faire court." Rei began to walk quickly away from the stables and Tyson hurried to catch up with his friend. "but don't change the subject, what did the Wind Lord call you for?"

Tyson sighed as the made their way towards the woods. "Not much. Just the usual. The Uslee are getting restless, and m'lord thinks they might call a dark hunt." Tyson frowned. "You would think Tala would have the brains to keep his subjects under control." 

Rei cast a worried look at the blue haired boy. "You shouldn't say his name so casually!" he hissed quietly to is friend as he looked around suspiciously 

Tyson sighed again, not wanting to go through this argument again. Tala was the Lord of the Uslee, and extremely powerful. Tyson had met him before when he was much younger, and so didn't hold much fear of him. Rei had only seen the dark lord when the whole court had gone to Tala's palace for Winter Solace about 10 years ago. For Rei, Tala would always be the scarlet haired boy who sat on an obsidian throne, not , the young blue eyed boy who had helped to find lost marbles like Tyson always remembered. Sometimes Tyson wondered why Tala had become one of the Uslee…

"Tyson, you ok?" Rei looked at him strangely. Shaking his head of childhood memories, Tyson grinned up at his friend. 

"Ya, no problem. So what you up to today?" Tyson looked over at his friend, and was startled at the slightly dreamy expression that appeared on Reis face in response to the question. "Rei? what's going on?"

The slightly taller boy blushed at the question. "You won't believe it. You know the house by the Anise woods? The new one?" Tyson snorted in distaste. Yes he remembered. The place wasn't filled with as much iron as others, but it still had a large amount of metal inside. The large field had been a great place to relax, but now it was off limits to the fey. 

"Well…it's the son of the owner…he's…he's just…" Rei stopped. With a faraway look in his eyes, he smiled happily. Tyson stared in horror at the dreamy look on his friends face. Rei fell in love with a mortal?! Tyson hoped that Rei hadn't fallen to hard for this boy. If he had, it would be trouble-some…he should tell his brother as soon as possible. 

If Rei had truly fallen for this mortal, it would take a while to arrange everything. Mortals could enter the Underhill, but they had to go through a trial…Tyson shook his head to clear the thought. The first thing to do was figure out if this guys way worthy of Rei or even if this was just a crush. 

"Have you talked to him? Or were you just watching him? What's his name?" Tyson began to quiz his love-struck friend. "Does he know what you are? Does he even know anything about the Underhill? How long have you known him? How many times did you meet with him? Is he gay, or did you just use a glammar on him?"

Rei glared at Tyson for ever suggesting he would use a glammar to win someone's love. "I've meet him only in his dreams, when he went to sleep in the forest edge. I think he knows about the Underhill, but he still thinks I'm just a dream image. I was going to go meet him in person today." The dreamy look returned to Rei's face "He said I was the man of his dreams…" Rei chuckled, ignoring the glare from Tyson. "I guess I am, though…he's perfect…my Max…"

*********************************

Kai cast a worried eye at his small blond friend. Max had been acting weird ever since that picnic last week in the woods. He kept walking around with a goofy grin on his face, and had insisted on going on trips into the forest almost every day. He would get this weird look on his face every so often, almost as if he was waiting for someone…Kai was more worried then he liked to admit. 

Unlike other scientists, Voltaire believed firmly in ghosts and spirits, and had made sure that Kai also know about them. Kai had always believed it was just a bit of his grandfather's paranoia mixed with his Japanese heritage that made Voltaire such a strong believer, but now he wasn't to sure. 

Kai had go Kenny to research on Irish legends, and now he had three explanations. One, Max was jus going though some weird phase (this was the one he hoped was true); two, he was possessed (while this would be bad, all they had to do was get a good priest, and that would end soon enough); or three…some spirit creature was trying to kidnap him. That would be really bad…

"Hey Max, don't wander of, ok?" Kenny's voice startled him out of his revere. At Max's insistence, they were in the woods again, on yet another picnic. Kai silently berated himself for losing himself in his thoughts and no watching over is friend. "You don't want to get caught in a fairy ring and fall asleep like Rip Van Winkle, do you?" Kenny called out jokingly.

"no way!" Max called back, laughing. "Don't worry, I wont get lost! I'll be back soon….I just want to see something…" Max quickly walking deeper into the woods.

Rising quickly from the picnic area, Kai started after him. "Kenny don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him. Why don't you go back? After He sees whatever caught his eye, I'll bring him back." Without even turning to see Kenny nod, he quickly went after his blond friend. 

************************************************

************************Pt. 2*****************************


End file.
